Episode 3207 (1st April 1991)
Plot On Easter Monday, while Joss is away visiting a cousin in Scarborough, Vera receives a card from the Queen asking her to keep quiet about their relationship. Ivy is adamant that children need their mother and tells Audrey that Martin will be minding Rosie as well as her grandchildren. Des throws a postcard from Steph where she brags about meeting a hunky ski instructor in the bin. Phyllis is impressed by all the gadgets in the house. Mike doesn't want to marry a woman who doesn't trust him. Jack tells Alec that he wrote the card to Vera as an April Fool. Vera makes a photo collage of the royals and proudly hangs it on the wall. Audrey thinks four children will be too much for Martin and tells Gail she doesn't approve. Sally is upset that she'll be stuck behind a shop counter when she wants to be with her baby but Kevin tells her they need the money. Vera wonders about her position in the line of succession. Jack plans to confess to her but realises it would crush her and changes his mind. Jackie grows annoyed at Mike's suffering attitude. Phyllis uses the ice cream maker to produce Bacardi and peanut ice cream. Sally calls Ivy a nosy old woman for criticising her decision to let Martin care for Rosie. Jackie rips the contract up and pleases Mike. Alma shows Gail the cafe lease - the landlord has upped the rent from £225 per month to £900. She tells Gail that they'll have to close. Cast Regular cast *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Jackie Ingram - Shirin Taylor *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth *Nicky Tilsley - Warren Jackson *Sarah Louise Tilsley - Lynsay King *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Phyllis Pearce - Jill Summers *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *David Tilsley - Thomas Ormson *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *17 Elmgate Gardens - Living room and kitchen *33 Hammond Road - Living room, kitchen and hallway *Ingram's Textiles - Offices *Heaton Park Notes *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 21st January 2003 was edited and omitted the last 5" of a scene in 9 Coronation Street, where Vera Duckworth shows Ivy Brennan a copy of Royalty magazine bearing a photograph of a bespectacled Diana, Princess of Wales. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Vera receives correspondence from the palace and Alma has some shocking news for Gail about the café. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,210,000 viewers (26th place - the lower than usual rating was caused by the episode being transmitted on Easter Monday). Category:1991 episodes